


Книга потерянных воспоминаний

by Rumrouz



Series: Книга Потерянных Воспоминаний [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За две недели до окончания сделки Сэм приходит к мысли, что Дину не помешала бы хорошая охота.<br/>Кроссовер с Сайлентс Хилл</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга потерянных воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Книга Потерянных Воспоминаний](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19158) by Solinary. 



> Сделано на Биг Бенг 2011  
> Основной клип к фику Solinary [Книга потерянных воспоминаний](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=59&t=2245)

  
  



End file.
